jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Nocny Koszmar
Night Terror (polskie tłumaczenie: Straszliwiec Nocny -przypuszczenie) - ''przedstawiciel klasy ognistej, gatunek nocnego smoka, który pojawia się w trzecim sezonie ''Jeźdźców smoków. Wygląd Smok ten osiąga niewielkie rozmiary domowego psa. Jego ciało jest lekko spłaszczone bocznie. Barwa skóry jest ciemna, ma zielonkawy lub brązowawy kolor. Grzbiet ciała zdobią plamy. Alfa stada Night Terror'ów ma jasną, prawie białą barwę ciała. Swoim wyglądem przypomina miniaturową Królową Ognioglist. Ma cztery łapy, pozwalające poruszać się po lądzie, oraz dość duże skrzydła, dzięki którym smok zwinnie lata. Na zgięciach skrzydeł wyrastają szpony - po dwa na każdym, jasne na końcówkach, ciemniejące w kierunku skrzydła. Wzdłuż grzbietu ciągnie się rząd krótkich, zagiętych szpikulców. Ogon jest gruby, dość krótki, spłaszczony bocznie, i ma faliste kolce, upodabniające ogon to tego, który posiada Zaduśny Zdech. Zęby smoka, przy zamkniętej paszczy, wystają na zewnątrz w dość specyficzny sposób - co drugi ząb sterczy do góry, a pozostałe - w dół. Znad nozdrzy wyrasta rozdwojony róg. Z tyłu czaszki również wystają dwa rogi. Oczy, osadzone poniżej nosa, są średniej wielkości i pozwalają na dobre widzenie w nocy. Kształt pyska, dzięki rogowi nosowemu oraz kolcowy na dolnej szczęce, przypomina kilof. Siedlisko Wiadomo, że przedstawiciele tego gatunku mieszkają w liściastych lasach na wyspie zwanej Dragon's Edge. Pilnują one, by nie dostał się tam żaden wrogi intruz, w związku z czym są wykorzystywane jako strażnicy przez smoczych jeźdźców. Zachowanie i tresura thumb|stado tworzy kształt [[Nocna Furia|Nocnej Furii]]Pojedynczy smok jest dość niegroźny. Jednak smoki te żyją stadnie, dzięki czemu wspólnie chronią się przed wrogami i polują. Są to stworzenia nocne, tak więc ujrzeć je można głównie po zmroku. Ujawniają się, gdy usłyszą w pobliżu jakiś hałas. Stado Night Terrorów jest ogromne, liczy kilka, lub nawet kilkadziesiąt tysięcy osobników. Zbijając się w gromadę, smoki te potrafią utworzyć nieruchomą formację, która może przyjmować kształt różnych smoków, np. Nocnej Furii. Najczęściej przyjmują postać olbrzymiego Night Terrora. Ma to na celu przede wszystkim odstraszenie przeciwnika. thumb|left|[[Alfa Night Terror|alfa stada]]Podobnie jak u innych stworzeń żyjących stadnie, każde stado tych smoków posiada swojego przywódcę - alfę. Jest on trochę większy od pozostałych smoków w grupie i ma jasne ubarwienie ciała. Dowodzi całym stadem, latając na jego czele, i jest odpowiedzialny za dostrzeżenie wroga i utworzenie formacji, która go odstraszy. Bez Alfy, smoki te, nawet w stadzie, stają się zupełnie bezsilne i bezbronne. Wiadomo, że smoki te mogą być tresowane. Oswojone, są bardzo lojalne, a prócz tego sprawdzają się jako doskonali strażnicy. Ogień Każdy Night Terror potrafi ziać własnym, niewielkim strumieniem zwyczajnego ognia. Jednak gdy wszystkie smoki w stadzie połączą swoje strumienie, tworzą niezwykle potężną kulę ognia. Moce i umiejętności Smoki te są niezwykle szybkimi i silnymi lotnikami. Zbijanie się w grupy pozwala im na skuteczną obronę przed przeciwnikiem. Dzięki temu stanowią doskonałą obronę miejsca zwanego Dragon's Edge. Słabości *uzależnienie stada od alfy Możliwe, że tak jak w przypadku pozostałych gatunków smoków, słabościami Night Terrora są także: *smoczymiętka *śpiew Death Songa *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona Pojawienie się '' Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|[[Mieczyk obserwuje stado Night Terror'ów]]Smoki zadebiutowały w odcinku ''When Darkness Falls, kiedy to Mieczyk, słysząc dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z głębi lasu, budzi się w środku nocy. Spotyka jednak tylko kurczaka. Gdy ma zamiar wrócić do obozowiska, nagle zza jego pleców wylatuje wielkie stado Night Terrorów, a przestraszony Mieczyk, który bierze stado za jednego olbrzymiego smoka, biegnie czym prędzej poinformować Czkawkę i pozostałych jeźdźców o zaistniałym wydarzeniu. Po długich poszukiwaniach stada w końcu wszyscy przyjaciele przekonują się o tym, że Mieczyk miał rację. Poznają alfę stada, któremu nadają imię Smidvarg, i zaprzyjaźniają się z Night Terrorami, które zostają strażnikami bazy stworzonej przez jeźdźców - Smoczego Skraju. W odcinku Gone Gustav Gone ''Gustav na swoim smoku Kiełohaku dla zabawy zgania i rozgania stado, czym bardzo męczy i denerwuje Smidvarga, który szuka pomocy u Czkawki. W odcinku ''Reign of Fireworms Night Terrory odegrały bardzo ważną rolę w deportowaniu Ognioglist na pobliską wyspę. Początkowo jeźdźcy chcieli schować je w jaskini, aby uchronić przed migracją podpalających wszystko małych smoków, jednak Night Terrory same przejęły inicjatywę i utworzyły formację w kształcie królowej, aby podporządkować sobie Ognioglisty. Z pomocą jeźdźców udało się je skierować na pobliską, skalistą wyspę, gdzie nie powodowały już takich spustoszeń. Ciekawostki * Śledzik próbował policzyć Night Terrory, jednak uniemożliwiła mu to migracja Ogniglist. Doliczył się 676 osobników. W grach ''Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Night Terrory Kategoria:School of Dragons